The Deal
by Sarcastrow
Summary: It's Harry's 20th birthday party, and the gang is all here at Grimmauld. George is still in need of help and the Patil twins are up to the task. VERY LEMONY in the second half.
1. Chapter 1

The Deal

Purple, she thought.

Time passed.

It's nice. Purple is my favourite color.

Gradually, her mind started to form more coherent thoughts.

Oh yeah, Harry's birthday party was last night, yeah. Whoa, and I thought last year was a blowout!

It was soft and warm around her. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that her purple-infused reality was due to the sunlight streaming through the window and illuminating her eyelids. Do Not Open Your Eyes, she told her body. That way lays agony. Vague whispers of memory were starting to form: whiskey, laughter, whiskey, dancing, whiskey, groping, whisk… Oh, holy fuck.

A weight lay on her chest. Oh, SHIT… Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck … She chanced a crack with one eye, just a glimpse. The blinding, agonizing second of vision told her the blurred image she had of the previous evening was accurate. A large male arm covered in fine, soft red hair was draped around her, one strong hand cupping her right breast. A thinner, finer set of fingers lay against the man's wrist, and Parvati had recognized Padma's bracelets instantly. Oh, holy fuck!

"Harry," Parvati called, "Happy birthday!" She stood just inside the door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Padma at her back.

"Master Harry is in the garden with Master Longbottom," Kreacher told her. "Allow me to take your travel cloaks, Mistresses Patil, and I will escort you to them."

The doffing of their cloaks revealed the twins in dramatically different attire. Parvati's dress appeared to be nothing more than a collection of multicoloured veils; the arrangement, however, was anything but random. It was cut and charmed to reveal a large expanse of skin but never display anything untoward. The men would spend the rest of the evening trying to decide if they were seeing what they thought they were seeing or if they were simply letting their imaginations fill in the blanks. In contrast, Padma wore a simple black leather dress that appeared to be painted on. A plunging neckline accentuated her ample breasts. The dress ended mid-thigh, displaying her perfectly proportioned legs and spike-heeled black leather boots. A few light scars from the final battle were visible on both girls, but others attending the party had far worse scars than Parvati and Padma did. One of them rounded the corner and threw herself into Parvati's arms.

Lavender was glowing. A month earlier she had accompanied Seamus Finnigan to Ireland for a party. In the garden at his home in Limerick they had fallen in love, and Parvati could not have been happier. While the boisterous Irishman was not her type, he fit Lavender perfectly. "So, is Seamus here?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, he is," Lavender said dreamily. "Come on, everyone's out in the garden admiring Neville's work."

Lavender led the twins to the kitchen and through to the back door of the house. Every other house along the row boasted a small courtyard to the rear. Unbeknownst to the Muggle residents, the space behind Number Twelve had been magically enlarged centuries earlier. A full acre of proper British garden greeted them as they descended the back stairs. Harry stood next to Neville, literally gawking at his work.

"I can see why you wouldn't let me out here the last two weeks," Harry told his friend. "How did you manage it? Last time I was out here the trees tried to eat me, the herb garden was impenetrable and the magical garden was lethal."

Neville, no longer the shy, self-deprecating little boy, smiled with pride. "I tamed the trees with a little aggressive pruning, shipped off most of the more deadly plants to Pomona, the herb garden was just in need of thinning, and the rose walk needed pruning and a replanting here and there. The rest was just cleaning and architecture. Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry patted his friend on the back. "And the little house for Kreacher?"

"Hermione's idea, of course. Ernie helped build it."

"I still can't get over how well you did." Harry's expression was all the thanks Neville needed.

The back door opened again. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny greeted Lavender and the twins then they all joined Neville and Harry.

Neville smiled at them."Hey, girls."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

Neville brightened. "Oh yeah," he said, and looked at them all once again. "Hello, ladies."

Everybody laughed except Ron.

"Good afternoon, Commander Longbottom," Padma said snidely. Neville reacted as she knew he would.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as his face coloured. "I've one last order for you then, don't ever call me that again."

Cho Chang appeared at the opposite side of the rose garden, leading Dudley Dursley by the hand from the shade of the trees. "Still can't get over how different he is," Ron said, indicating Harry's cousin.

"I was a bit worried actually," Harry told the group. "The change was so dramatic I wanted to have him looked at by a healer, but my aunt and uncle wouldn't hear of it, so I sort of snuck him off to Hogwarts and asked Poppy to have a look."

"You didn't tell us about that," Hermione said in a slightly offended tone.

Harry looked at her sideways and smiled. "Well, since Ron proposed you two have been… preoccupied."

Hermione turned a shade of red to rival some of the roses nearby. "That's as may be, Harry, but we will always have time for you." She cleared her throat and composed herself. "What did Madam Pomfrey have to say?"

"Yeah, Harry. I read the book," Lavender said. "Skeeter," –she fumed for a moment- "that fucking whore, said that he was an abusive jerk to you. When I met him an hour ago, he was nothing like what I had expected."

Harry nodded and struggled to put into words what he knew. "Dudley's… he's not the boy I grew up with. Poppy says the Dementors… well, when they attack they make you see things, feel things, the most awful things. She thinks they made Dudley relive all the times he, and my aunt and uncle, and his friends… well, it changed him, and I like the new Dudley a lot."

"You're not alone, Cho seems to like him also," Lavender said with a snigger.

The group watched the raven-haired witch and the blond young man. The attraction was obvious; Cho had her hands on Dudley's arm and was looking at him with a dazzling smile. For his part, Dudley was standing tall and puffing his chest like a peacock. They couldn't hear the conversation, but they could hear the laughter.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, it was the strangest thing. They both happened to be here a couple of weeks ago, and I introduced them. Two minutes later it was like I was invisible. Never seen two people just click like that."

"What happened to the rest of him?" Ron asked. "He was a great lump when I saw him last."

"That was what, three years ago? Four?" Harry smiled at his best friend. "After the Dementor attack he changed. Started eating right, working out, studying, he's a good bloke now. Have to watch and see how this turns out." He unexpectedly burst into laughter and turned to his fiancé. "Oh, Gin! Could you imagine if they get married? Uncle Vernon'd have a coronary!" He laughed again. "And Aunt Petunia? She'd have a stroke." He rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… maybe I should encourage this."

Ginny suddenly became her mother. "Harry Potter! You will do no such thing," she scolded. "If they come together of their own accord then fine, we'll enjoy your aunt's and uncle's agony together, but you let them be." Her finger hovered an inch from his nose. "No meddling."

"Yes, Mistress Weasley," Harry said with bouncing eyebrows.

Ginny blushed. "Oh shut it, you." She made sure with a kiss.

Luna emerged from the grove of trees at the back of the garden. Her dress was white as new fallen snow, calf length, and real flowers decorated the hem and waist. The scent of the flowers preceded her joining of the group overlooking the garden. "Hello, my sisters," Luna said. "Goodness, almost everyone's here. It's so nice for all of us to be together again."

Ginny looked at her friend and smiled. Since the battle, actually since her sixth year, Luna had come into her own. After everything that he'd been through his seventh year, Neville had finally gathered the courage to start dating her, and they were very good together. Her honesty and plainspoken ways were the perfect complement to his gentle and kind demeanour. They linked hands and he kissed her tenderly when she reached him. "The fairy habitat is perfect, love. You are so talented with plants."

Parvati smiled as she watched the two most unlikely heroes from the war gaze at each other. She knew Luna well by the end the year they had spent dodging Umbridge and her squad of toadies, and just as everyone in the DA had done she had grown to like Luna quite a lot. She was very happy for her, but she was even more pleased for Neville. The plain, clumsy, timid boy she had met her first day in Gryffindor House had become a handsome, confident man. A man with great leadership ability, as much as he would deny it, and his courage would never be in doubt. After he had stood up to the Dark Lord, wandless, with just his bravery for a weapon, no one was left unsure as to which house he belonged in.

"Oh." Luna's voice was filled with concern. They all followed her gaze. George Weasley emerged from the grove and sat heavily on a bench. "Is he still grieving, Ron?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not constant like it was, but still, yeah." He took a deep breath, and it was clear that he was struggling to speak. "Fred was my brother too, and Ginny's." He looked at his sister. "But as bad as it's been for us, it's been… I just can't say how much harder for him. He lost half of himself."

Luna nodded. "I understand quite well. We've all gotten to know each other very intimately, and I've learned much from Padma and Parvati. I can readily understand the twin bond." The other women were nodding as she talked. Luna looked at Hermione and Ginny. After they had finished school, the three of them had formed the core of a very powerful group of witches. Luna, it turned out, was a natural at Legilimency, and in their minds her voice spoke. _My fellow priestesses, I believe we should assign the twins a task. I suggest that we instruct them to aid George in his recovery. It's obvious he needs help, and who better to help a twin than twins? It will build their character in ways we can't predict, and I am sure the experience will be instructive and fulfilling._

Hermione smiled and nodded, and Ginny hugged her best friend. "One of your greatest ideas ever," she whispered in Luna's ear.

Luna nodded, and was suddenly sharply focused. The airy, dreamy quality she normally exhibited completely fell away, and her presence was commanding and regal. "Padma, Parvati, your high priestesses desire to set a task for you. We wish you to engage George Weasley, help him, heal him, do what you can to lift the load of grief he carries. Will you do this, my sisters?"

"Oh, I like it," Lavender whispered.

Parvati looked at her twin, and they nodded at the same time. "Yes," she said. "Yes, we'll start right now."

Luna smiled with pride at her covenmates. "Excellent, I am sure you will be successful." She turned to Neville. "Shall we get something to drink, my love?"

Neville took her arm and led her back to the house.

"That's just so… scary," Ron said as he watched go through the door to the kitchen. "The way she is suddenly just… all there. Sort of gives me the chills."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, she's always 'all there' Ronald. Trust me."

Everyone was laughing when Seamus joined them, wrapping his arms around Lavender's waist. "What's all this about? Did I miss me some good craic?"

George stared at the paving stones that made up the garden path. His thought of nothing and everything, but mostly he just hurt. He was a bit surprised when two shadows fell on the path and he looked up into Padma's face. There was many a time when he and Fred had engaged in mutual fantasies about the Patil girls. They had talked long into the night about trading back and forth to see if there was a difference; about watching the two of them trade off sucking one cock and then the other, about one big twin "sand-witch" with witches as the filling. He felt himself stiffen as he looked up into Padma's face and remembered. The smile that came was only a little sad.

He greeted them with a light voice he had practised for years in the shop. "Hello, ladies." It didn't sound nearly as forced as he thought it would. Then he noticed their attire, and he smiled wide in appreciation. "Who are the lucky wizards that get to have you hanging on their arms tonight?"

Parvati sat on his right while Padma sat on his left. "Just one lucky wizard gets us tonight," Parvati told him in a low, alluring tone, then she broke into a broad grin and started chuckling. "Oh, I have never been able to do the ultra fem thing, sorry, George."

Padma gently cupped his face in one hand, and she looked in his eyes with a mixture of sympathy and affection. "You, George. You are our date for the night." She leaned back and absently ran her hand down the exposed length of her tea-and-cream coloured thigh. "If you'll have us, that is."

His cock gave a resounding yes. "Um… uh, sure, yeah," he spluttered, stunned, "But don't you have… I mean, you two? Dressed like this? There should be a queue."

The girls laughed and he couldn't help but join them. He hadn't laughed much since…well, for a long time, and it felt good. Maybe he should take the girls up on their offer, he thought. After all, he could practically hear Fred yelling at him from the great beyond to go for it. He rose from the bench and pulled them up. "I'm thirsty, how about you two?

More memories intruded into Parvati's thoughts as the fog left her brain. They had gathered the wounded Weasley from the garden and wandered back into the old house. Kreacher had made a wonderful fruit punch that had quenched their thirst, and the long table in the kitchen had been laden with meats, cheeses, breads, fruits, pies, and all manner of hors d'oeuvres . She, Padma and George filled a few plates, found a secluded corner in the tapestry room, and as they nibbled Parvati and Padma pried open the door to the guarded place in his heart. _How did you know, Luna?_ she thought.

The hand on her breast squeezed, and she opened her eyes again. She looked to her left into George's bright blue ones.

"Morning," he said.

"How are you doing, George?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Shop's doing well, I'll be getting rid of Ron this year. I'm doing well." He gazed up at the long history of the Black family, sewn in golden thread on a verdant background.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm not buying that bullshit, you know?"

He looked genuinely stunned for a moment, and then a look of understanding came over his face. "That's what this is about, eh, pity for the one-eared wonder Weasley." He stood. "I'm not a charity case, ladies." As he turned to go Padma grabbed his arm.

"Sit. Down. George," she commanded. It was delivered with such authority that he sat back in the chair before he knew what he was doing. "We are here to help you, that much is true, but it's not out of pity, it's out of friendship for you and duty to Fred." She smirked. "And I must say you are a very handsome man whom I wouldn't mind spending the evening with anyway. So, my sister asked you a question, let me take a stab at the answer." Her professorial demeanour dropped away and suddenly he was looking into an angelic face filled with caring and compassion. "You've spent the last year and a half trying to make up for the hole in your life left by his death. You put on your brave and cheerful face for us, your friends, and especially your family, but inside you're cold and lonely and half dead because he's gone. The person who shared your thoughts, your life, your future… he's gone." She cupped his face and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "More than anyone you know, we can understand that."

Parvati put her arm around him and hugged him. "You know what Fred would say if he was here."

Fred's voice shouted in his skull. _Take these two home and fuck 'em silly!_ He smirked in spite of himself "Yeah, I've a pretty good idea."

"So do we," Parvati told him. "Paddy and I talked a lot after… after everything, and… George, listen, you two were a fair bit alike, you and Fred, but in the end you were two different people. I could always tell you apart." She ran her hand gently over his missing ear. "Even before this, and so could Paddy. Fred was the one who usually talked first, you got most of the punch lines, we liked you both, and we liked you a lot. Now that it's you alone we still like you, and we want you to know what our deal is."

"Your deal?"

"Yeah, our deal," Padma said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "This is it," she said, then fisted his hair hard and forced him to look in her eyes. Her voice dropped back in to her disciplinarian tone. "No moping. When one of us is gone, and we know it will happen someday, the other is to celebrate the time we had, the life we led, and the things we did that Mum and Dad will never know about." She gave his head an extra shake and let go.

"We never made that deal," he said dejectedly.

Padma grabbed him by the collar and planted a surprisingly passionate kiss on his lips. "We're making it for you." She pulled him to his feet and Parvati stood with him. "Tonight we celebrate Harry's birthday, but the three of us are also going to celebrate Fred, so let's get to it." She walked to the drinks table and snatched an unopened bottle of Olde Ogden's Finest Firewhisky from it. "Come on, we're going up to Ginny's room. She won't be using it tonight anyway."

His eyebrows shot up. "Is that so, and what makes you say that?"

Padma's smile was sultry and carnal. "She and Hermione raided our lingerie collection day before yesterday. I believe Harry and your brother are in for quite the night."

"So, it's finally going to happen, eh?" He laughed. "I really shouldn't be hearing that. It makes me want to prank them really badly, and then take the girls home and lock them in their rooms until they're…"

Parvati sniggered. "Seventy?"

He chuckled. "For Gin, yeah, and as we all look on Hermione as one of us, I should lock her up as well."

"We're all of age here, George," Padma said, looking through her eyelashes. "All of us." The sultry tone was back and George's budding resolve crumbled.

He smiled and shook his head in defeat. "Let's go then. I need some of that whiskey to wash those pictures out of my brain. Lead on, girls."

"You OK?" George asked, genuine concern showing in his voice.

Parvati nodded slowly and smiled, her initial panic fading. "Yeah, yeah I am,"- she kissed him - "I'm really OK. Thanks, George."

He drew her closer and kissed her again. "You are so welcome, so very welcome."

A soft sigh sounded from his other side. The sound of fumbling on the nightstand preceded a crash as something hit the floor. A hand appeared with a wand in it, and a voice said, "_Obscura."_ The curtains flew off the window. "_Obscura!"_ A picture frame on the wall shattered. "Fuuuuck, _OBSCURA!"_ The room darkened significantly, and then Padma's bleary face appeared. She rested her chin on Georges left side. "Morning, George, sis."

"…so then I swing down out of the tree on the end of the rope and into the tent, and there's Charlie and Tonks fucking away." He laughed so hard tears flowed from his eyes. "I landed right on his back." He laughed again. "For a moment there was a pile of the three of us." He looked at the girls with a wide-eyed expression. "She has… had… purple pussy hair." He shook his head, clearing the image. "Anyway, Charlie was so distracted that he missed when he tried to curse me as I ran off. I got back to the pond and Fred was a helpless pile, he was laughing so hard."

Parvati struggled for breath. "God, George, how did you two not get killed by your own brothers?"

"Oh, fuck them, they're no problem. It's the girl you have to look out for," he said, with even wider eyes. "She's got a vengeance streak a mile wide."

"Yeah," Padma nodded. "I had the opportunity to witness that one first hand. Millie Vane still cringes whenever they're in the same room."

George smiled with pride. "As well she should. We all wanted a piece of that action, Ginny just got there first."

The Firewhisky bottle was half empty, and George had a genuine smile. He had talked more and with greater happiness about Fred in the last hour than he had in the last year. The girls had been right, and he felt better, really better for the first time since the battle. Talking with Parvati and Padma, he had been able to express things that no one else understood, not his friends, and especially not his family, and it had freed him. He would carry Fred with him in his heart, not as a burden weighing it down, but a light telling him when to laugh, and when to make a joke, and when take advantage of a situation, a situation like the one he found himself in.

"We should probably go down and see what's happening, party-wise," Padma said.

Parvati grinned. "I'd like to dance with the charming Mr. Weasley here if they've got the music going."

Downstairs in the ballroom Dudley had set up his Muggle music system. Harry performed the Protection Charm on it so that an errant spell wouldn't fry the electronics, and Dudley started playing D.J. The portraits in the stairwell were hanging onto their frames and struggling for balance against the heavy bass beat that was shaking them from the wall. Padma, Parvati and George were chuckling about that when they opened the big double doors and entered the packed ballroom. The party was in full swing. Bodies were bouncing rhythmically to a Techno beat, and here and there a couple was melded in a stationary mass of groping arms and intertwined legs.

A sweaty Lavender Brown appeared next to Parvati. "I was wondering where you got off to," she shouted over the music. "Have you seen Seamus?"

Parvati opted for a head shake instead of trying to shout over the music.

"He went for drinks. I'll just go and find him," Lavender yelled.

While they were trying to talk, George admired what the atmosphere was doing to Lavender's outfit. Since the battle, she had taken to wearing longer, looser, less revealing clothing than the short, clingy dresses she had been known for among the young men of Hogwarts. The hot and humid crowd had dampened her dress and it was glued to her, dramatically outlining her shapely arse and full breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples appeared hard and perfect crowning some firm, melon-sized tits. A scar was just visible where her top had slipped down and another showed bright pink on her left thigh, but she was too caught up in the party to care. Damn, that's hot! Seamus, you lucky arsehole, he thought, although the humidity was starting to have a similar affect on Parvati's outfit, and George decided that he might just try to follow through with the old fantasy. Luckily for him, the twins were caught up in their own conversation and didn't see him ogling Lavender's arse as she walked away.

Padma dragged him into the middle of the dance floor, and his jaw dropped open when she started rubbing her body all over him. George was not unfamiliar with dancing, but this was a kind he had never known existed, and he was an ardent fan after a few moments. Padma took his hands in hers and placed them on her sides then she ran them up and down her torso and gave him a wicked wink. He noticed Parvati was there behind him, her hands sliding over his chest and stomach. Padma turned her back to him and ground her arse into his growing erection, and within few moments he was the filling in the witch sandwich.

Twenty minutes later the three were sweating and out of breath. The atmosphere in the ballroom did indeed have the same effect on Parvati's outfit as it had on Lavender's. George led them out of the ballroom into the hall. "Need a drink," he shouted, and then realized he didn't need to. "Oh, sorry. Good god, it's loud in there."

In the tapestry room they enjoyed more of Kreacher's fine punch, and giggled at the odd couple of Eloise Midgen and Dennis Creevey in a tangle of arms, legs, and rapidly vanishing clothes as they wrestled on the couch. Had he not been hard as a stone already, Dennis succeeding in divesting Eloise of her top would have done it.

"Best give these two some privacy," Padma said, and led George and Parvati out through the hall and kitchen to the garden.

Torches lit the path down the steps and around the rose garden. People were scattered all over the garden, on the grass, on benches and by the fountain. Some of their friends had apparently gotten there ahead of them. On a bench nearby Luna and Neville were talking quietly between snogs. A little further down one of the paths to the grove of trees, Parvati could just make out the outline of another couple. From the woman's hair she surmised it was Katie Bell, which meant the other shape had to be Oliver Wood. While she watched, Katie dropped to her knees in front of him, and he drew his robes around her. I'll just bet he's got some "wood" for you, Katie, she thought and laughed.

George's arm slid around her and she leaned into him. She looked at him and saw her sister on his other side. Padma looked in her eyes and raised an eyebrow in question, and then looked up at George. Parvati thought for a moment. _Tonight? With George?_ She pondered for a long moment. _Yeah, possibly_. _I'm not that drunk, just relaxed._ She reached across George's stomach to hold her sister's hand and gave her the maybe look.

Padma looked up at the house and laughed. The other two followed her gaze to the top floor window on the right. A large mass of curly hair was silhouetted on the window shade. The woman turned to her side and the silhouette showed her to be naked from the waist up. Then a much taller male form embraced her and they moved out of sight. "Thought they'd wait until the party wound down a bit," she said and laughed again.

"Go little brother, go." George was smiling broadly, and turned to the girls. "Are you fucking kidding, he's been waiting for this for eight years. I'm surprised we saw them at all tonight." He shook his head. "Let me tell you a two little story. The summer after his first year, my little brother comes home from Hogwarts, best friends with HARRY FUCKING POTTER! And do you know what he did all summer?"

The girls looked at him expectantly.

George smirked. "He spends the whole summer writing letters. Letters! To this buck-toothed, curly-headed, twelve year old girl. Fred and I took the mickey a good bit for that. The next summer he comes home and does the same thing, but by that time we knew Hermione well and gave him a break, that and she came to stay with us for a few weeks before school started up again. After third year, Fred, Percy, and I had a bet on when this would happen." He sniggered. "I owe Percy two Galleons; one from me, and one from Fred."

Padma stroked her hand down his cheek. "Well, Harry and Gin are still in the sitting room, but you know, I think Herms and your brother had the right idea. We need the Floo."

"You need the loo?" George looked puzzled.

Parvati burst into giggles. "Floo, George, Floo. What my sister is saying is that we should go back to our place for a little quiet and… privacy."

George showed that famous Weasley devilish smirk. "Lead on, ladies."

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Deal

Part 2

Three laughing people tumbled out of the fireplace in the twins' flat and landed in a giggling heap on the couch. Parvati drew her wand and Scourgified the soot from them. "You're still sooty, George," she said, and pulled the end of a veil from her outfit. A small bouquet of roses sat on the side table, and she dipped the end of the veil in it. Kneeling on the couch, she wiped the little splotches of soot still clinging to his skin. Her breasts, firm and round, swayed in front of his face, and he couldn't help but stare, entranced.

"Mine are just as nice," Padma said, and peeled down the top of her dress to prove it. Two firm, eminently fuckable, melon-sized tits crowned with chocolate-coloured nipples flowed out of the rolled down leather.

"Merlin, that they are." With one hand he cupped her left breast and thumbed the nipple, the other hand ran up Parvati's leg and cupped her bum. His eyes shot open in surprise. "No knickers?"

Parvati leaned in and kissed him soundly. "Spoils the lines," she whispered, low and husky.

Padma undid his belt, lowered his fly and grasped him. "Very nice, George. Let's get you all the way out so I can have a better look."

He was still having a bit of trouble believing that the long-held fantasy was coming to fruition, so he stumbled slightly while he got to his feet. Padma took one side of his trousers and nodded to Parvati to do the same. He looked down at the two beautiful girls kneeling before him and shook his head in wonder. Padma had an expression of carnal lust on her face while Parvati looked curious and a little nervous. They simultaneously lowered his trousers and pants, freeing his stiff cock.

"Oh, yes," Padma said, "Very nice. I'm going to suck you now, George. Do you want me to suck your cock, George?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

She gripped his cock firmly. "Say, 'Yes, Padma, I'd like that very much. Please suck my cock.'"

His knees trembled. This was far better than any fantasy he had ever had about these two. "Yes, Padma, please, oh please suck my cock."

"Very good, George, I'll reward you." After a few quick strokes she kissed the head and took him into her mouth. Parvati watched intently as her sister's cheeks hollowed and she gently stroked him.

"Don't you gag?" she asked while George moaned in pleasure.

Padma withdrew his cock from her mouth and kissed the head again. "You get used to it. Come on now, no better way to learn than to do."

"Whaaa…" George was having a lot of trouble thinking. Padma gave terrific head, and he was still swooning as he realized what the girls' conversation meant. "You've never…"

Parvati looked up at him. "No, George, I've never." She smiled slyly. "Thank you for letting me learn on you."

His eyes rolled around in his head uncontrollably when she slowly took him. "My pleasure," he managed.

Padma smiled at her sister. "That's it. Remember what I told you, watch out and don't scrape him with your teeth." She looked up at George, stood, kissed him, and then turned her back to him. "Undo me." George was discovering a difference between the girls he had never known. Padma definitely had a bit of dominatrix in her, maybe more than a bit, and it excited him tremendously.

The sound of the zip coming down was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard. The leather dress fell to the floor and he discovered that the entirety of her outfit consisted of the dress, a belt and suspenders, stockings, and her boots. In moments she was peeling his shirt from him. All the while, Parvati was taking him farther and farther into her mouth. His knees were seriously shaking, and Parvati laughed around him.

She withdrew and said, "I think he should sit down before he falls over."

Padma smirked. "For a moment, yes. Sit, George."

He collapsed onto the couch. Padma bent and pulled his shoes, socks, trousers and pants from him in one move. She grasped his cock and stroked him a few times. "My sister is the only one still dressed," she said. "I think you should take her clothes off for her, George." He was transfixed. Padma Patil stood before him, better than naked, with most of his attire in one hand. Her expression was one of confidence and power as she tossed his clothes into a chair. "Stand up," she commanded.

Parvati moved in toward him and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member. Her other hand went to his bollocks, and she ran her fingers gently over them. "Is that good, George?"

All he managed was a groan.

Padma laughed, backed away, and put one spike-heeled foot up on the chair. Her left hand dropped to her neatly trimmed pussy, and with two fingers she rubbed her clit. "Take off her clothes… slowly."

Parvati stepped back a pace and held her arms out. "Start with the red one on my shoulder," she instructed. A little tug and he unwound her as she twirled in place. The red veil had covered her left breast and some of her midsection. "Now the orange one." It was part of her skirt. He could now see all of her right leg and most of the right side of her arse. "Blue." Her right breast and thigh came into view. "Purple." She was naked from the waist up. Well that answers that one, dear brother, exactly the same tits. "Green next." All that was left was the golden veil wrapped around her waist and hanging in front of her pussy. George looked over at Padma. Both hands were busy now; one rubbing her clit furiously and the other had three fingers to the second knuckle buried in her cunt. "Gold," Parvati said. He dropped to his knees and reverently took the last veil from her. Parvati was a little less trimmed than her sister. A full nest of dark curls greeted him.

He drew the tip of his middle finger through her folds. "You're very wet, Parv, what happens when I touch you here?" He licked his fingers and slowly circled them over her clit.

"It… oh, George." She shivered.

"Lick her," Padma's voice said from across the room. "And do it well."

George chuckled, "Yes, mistress."

"And don't you forget it."

He hooked Parvati's leg over his shoulder and ran his tongue over her. George had learned much from his older brothers, and Charlie had instructed him well on the art of licking a pussy. He used his tongue gently, sliding it up to her clit and down into her folds. When he felt she could take it, he slid a finger part way into her, and it was her turn to tremble on her feet. "Oh god, George!" she nearly shouted as he drove a little deeper.

After a few moments he heard Padma laugh. "Okay, you're going to fall over, sis. George, lie down."

He reluctantly gave Parvati a parting swirl over her folds and leaned back to look up at her. Her eyes were half closed and clouded, and he could see she was breathing heavily. He lay back on the Persian rug, his cock standing up like a sundial. Padma crossed the room and sat on his knees.

"Okay, Parv; come over here, face me, and sit on his chest."

Her sister did as she was instructed.

"Good, now slide back and sit on his face." At Parvati's startled look, she laughed. "You're okay with that, right, George?"

He didn't answer; he simply grabbed Parvati's hips and slid her back onto his face. She shuddered uncontrollably as he resumed tonguing her.

Padma grinned wickedly. "Now, let's have some more of this wonderful cock," she said. "Lean down here and help."

George stuttered and gasped. Four hands and two mouths were suddenly on him, stroking him, licking him, and it was very distracting.

"Don't forget what you're supposed to be doing, George." He was fairly sure it was Padma's voice.

Okay. He smiled and decided to give Parvati the full treatment. With both hands on her arse he spread her wide and licked and sucked her rapidly. His tongue did a twirling, swirling dance across her. She shook and shivered and twisted her hips back and forth, whimpering. George hung on to her, matching her movements. He could feel her getting close. Her legs were tensing and her breath was coming fast and hard.

"Paddy… Paddy… I… oh, shit." Parvati was lost in a fog of lust. "You're going to make me come, George, you're… I…EEEEEE!" she squealed.

Resolutely trying to keep his own reactions under control from the girls' constant sucking and stroking of his cock, he rode out Parvati's orgasm. Her pussy pulsed around his face for several minutes, and when she finally stopped, she collapsed on him.

"Move, sister dear," Padma commanded, and Parvati ungracefully slid off of him onto the floor. Padma stood over him and lowered herself down until she could grab him, then she put the head of his cock against her entrance. "This is how you're going to do it." She grabbed her wand from the couch where it had fallen. "_Conceptus Impedimentia,"_ she said, tapping herself just above her pussy, and then took him in an inch. He could still see the red rim of his head peeking from between her outer lips. "That's the charm. About here, you'll start to feel him filling you. It's very nice." She slid him in a little more. "Here you'll feel him come up against it." She looked at her sister. "Take a breath and go." She slid all the way down his cock until his balls were against her arse, and then she wiggled.

"Oh, fuck. Padma," he said.

She laughed. "A little, but then it Parv's turn."

She rocked back and forth on him and then started a real ride. George was amazed at her prowess; she was fucking him like a real professional. A few strong strokes were followed by a grind and a wiggle then she would lean back and rotate her hips, showing him how he was buried in her. He slid his hands up, cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples into hard points.

"Oh yes, George," Padma said breathlessly. "Keep doing that. I'm going to come." She looked down at him sternly. "You will not."

He smiled wide. "No, mistress, I won't."

"Good boy. Very good boy," she closed her eyes and her mouth fell open as her breath came hard and fast while she rode. She was at a full gallop. "Right there," she said to no one in particular. "Yes, yessssss." Her pussy squeezed him hard, and he almost surrendered, but he held out for the sake of the other Patil twin.

Parvati was watching with rapt attention. She had one hand on her left breast pinching and pulling, and the other was pressed against her pussy. Padma fell down onto his chest. She grabbed him by the sides of the face and kissed him.

"Very well done, George." She smiled lazily. "Bet you and Fred talked about this, didn't you?"

"Once or twice or a hundred times, yeah."

"He's very proud of you right now, isn't he?" Parvati asked with a laugh.

He laughed with her. 'Yeah… on second thought, no, he's fucking jealous as hell." He paused. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and Padma slid off him. Parvati straddled him the same way her sister had and lowered herself down until, once again, the head of his cock was pressed against the warm wet embrace of a Patil pussy.

"_Conceptus Impedimentia,"_ Padma's voice said, and then she sat across his legs behind Parvati, wrapping her arms around her sister. Firmly grasping his cock in one hand and Parvati's left breast in the other, she rubbed the head of his cock along her sister's slick, wet pussy. "Slowly down," she instructed.

Parvati took him into her and gasped. "That is so different than fingers. Oh fuck, what was I waiting for?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Padma said. "There's a painful bit yet."

Parvati looked into George's eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Padma's hand dropped to her sister's clit. Parvati leaned back against her as her sister expertly circled her clit and rubbed the head of his cock around her entrance. Parvati moaned loudly. Padma had done something he had missed, but it had brought Parvati to a highly aroused state.

"Down a little more."

George was truly inside her now. She was hot, and wet, and tight, and oh, gods and demons, was she tight. Padma leaned her sister against her and helped Parvati slide down him painfully slow until he felt something against the head of his cock. _So that's what that feels like._

"Take a few breaths, I know you just want to take him but trust me, take it a bit slower."

"Uh-huh," Parvati said in a high voice he had never heard from her.

He looked up at the two girls sitting on him. One had about a quarter of his cock inside her and was breathing heavily. Her eyes were mostly closed, and she was making incoherent noises as her sister worked on her. The other sister, wrapped around the one with his cock in her, and was biting her neck, fingering her pussy, cupping her right breast, and pulling on her nipple. He committed it to memory. Be putting this one in the pensieve, he thought.

"Ready?" Padma asked.

"Mmmm," Parvati responded in a lust fogged way.

"Okay, go."

She sat quickly, taking him in one go. George heard her whimper. He didn't see it as his eyes were closed in concentration. Don't come yet, don't come yet, he repeated in his head. She wasn't moving so he was able to regain his composure quickly.

George looked up at her with concern even as he desperately withheld coming. Padma had been tight; Parvati was a vise, gripping his cock as hard as a closed fist. "You okay?"

"That did hurt, hurt a lot, but it's not quite as bad now." She wiggled a bit and winced.

Padma cupped both her sister's breasts. "In five minutes you're really not going to care. Muscles, remember to flex the muscles, loosen them up."

George felt her squeeze him and he shivered in ecstasy. Padma was kissing her sister's neck and running her hands all over Parvati's body. That's not the first time she's done that, he thought. With Padma guiding her, Parvati rocked forward and back slowly as her muscles eased their crushing grip on him. The pained expression on her face slowly changed to one of lust and concentration, and George could feel her tension easing.

"Oh, Paddy, I see what you were talking about… that spot… oh! Oh god… oh fuck… I… Oh." She was trembling on him and slowly stopped rocking.

George was puzzled. "Did you come?" he asked her.

"A little maybe, I just… my legs won't work anymore."

He smiled and pulled her down on top of his chest. "Then let me take it from here." He kissed her and rolled them over. She whimpered again as he slid out of her. "Don't worry I'll be back inside you in just a second," he said as he hooked his arms under her knees and spread her wide beneath him. "Guide me in."

Padma slid up behind him, reached around his waist and grasped his cock. "I'll take care that. I always wanted to see this from this side."

George slid into Parvati once more and she let out a gasp of pleasure. "Oh, that's much better the second time. God, that felt good. Do it again."

George and Padma both laughed, and he pulled out of her then plunged back in quickly.

"Oh, FUCK yes!" Parvati panted. "Again!"

He happily obliged, leaning forward and burying himself in her. His bullocks rested against her arse, and he drew himself almost all the way out and plunged in again. Padma sniggered, rose, and sat on the couch where she could watch. "Do continue, George," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and resumed a slow fuck of her sister. Parvati was emitting the most sensual squeaking. Every time he plunged to the hilt a small "Eeem" escaped her lips. He picked up the pace and it changed to, "Oh, fuck."

She was getting there; he could feel it, and he could see it, but so was he. Hang in there, George, he thought. She's almost there… almost there… YESSS.

Parvati came apart under him. She shouted and cried and clutched at him. Totally unrecognizable words streamed from her, and her pussy clenched around his cock in spasms, and then it was his turn.

"Oh fuck, Parv, I'm coming!" Two final thrusts and he was pulsing into her. "Oh god, oh god." George dropped onto her and wept. The emotions poured out of him in a cathartic flood, and Parvati held on to him tightly as he sobbed.

Padma was at her side stroking his hair and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Let it out, George, let it go."

Parvati smiled at her sister. "Yes, give it to us. Let us help you bear it."

He wept for a few more minutes and started to come back to himself. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Parv," he stammered. "I just ruined it for you."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Not at all, George. Not at all." She stroked his hair. "It was fantastic, and you were kind and gentle and you held out until I came. It was great, really."

"But…"

"But nothing," Padma said. "You heard her. Take our compliments, our solace and compassion, and dry your eyes." She grinned at him. "The evening's far from over." She leaned on one elbow as she sprawled on her side on the floor next to where he lay still buried in her sister. "I only got to fuck you a little, and it takes a lot more than that to satisfy me." Her face twisted into an evil grin. "I believe the same can be said for Parv. Isn't that right, sis?"

"Yeah," she stroked her hand down his back and grabbed a handful of arse. "I could go again in a bit, but can he?"

Padma laughed. "Oh I bet the … what was it you called yourself? Oh yes, I bet the one-eared wonder Weasley will be ready to go again in a half hour or so. Won't you, George?"

He shook his head in wonder, revelling in the strangeness the evening had taken, and then he smiled at her. "Not a problem."

Padma cupped his cheek. "Good boy." She looked at Parvati. "You see, he's young. Young men can go a few times in a night. Anthony went four or five."

George looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Oh, yes." She laughed. "Don't worry, George, I'm sure you can… hold up your end."

"I shall try, mistress, I shall try."

Parvati pushed on his chest. "Well I need to breathe, and I think a shower."

"Oh," George said, "Sorry, Parv." He slid from her, stood, and helped both girls to their feet. Parvati swayed noticeably, so he put his arm around her waist and steadied her. "Let me help."

"Just like that," Padma said. Parvati was holding her up from behind as George entered her from the front. She had one foot on the floor of the shower, while the other leg was hooked around his waist. Parvati had both of her sister's tits in her hands. She squeezed them and twisted Padma's nipples mercilessly between her thumb and forefinger. "Fuck me, George. Fuck me hard."

"As you wish," he said, and he did. Parvati had to brace herself against the wall of the shower to stay upright. George was pounding into her sister, pushing Padma hard against her. "Like that,' he panted. "You like it hard and rough, don't you?"

"Ummm," was all the response he got.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said and drove into her even harder.

George reached down and hooked his hand under the knee of the leg she was still standing on and lifted it off the tiles. With the other arm he supported her back as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She sighed contentedly when she sank all the way down on his cock. "Oh, Parv, this position, oh fuck yes, yes, you have to try… uh… uh… this one," Padma said breathily. Her hands cinched around the back of his neck and she bounced against him. "Oh, oh yes. Fuck me, George." He drew back and gave her long, slamming strokes. Parvati was pressed between her sister and the shower wall. Her nipples were hard and tight from being rubbed against by her sister's back, and her sex was telling her she could have another go. George saw her expression of lust and dropped one hand from under Padma's wondrous arse to slide a finger into her. Parvati nearly crumbled. George smiled wickedly, increased his already frenetic pace, winked at Parvati, pulled his finger from her, and in one swift motion slid it into Padma's arse.

"OH…. FUUUUUCCCKKK!" she screamed in the tiny room as she came. The end of his finger was doing a delicate dance just inside her arse and it was sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her. "Oh fuck, oh shit, OOOOHHH, George! All right, all right. Stop… stop." She panted, and he pulled his finger from her arse. "Where the fuck did you learn that?"

"Bill."

"Fleur's kind of a minx then?" Parvati asked breathlessly.

"Bill's only let on just a little," he said as he cradled Padma's dead weight in his arms. "But Bill was pretty drunk one night and told us about that bit." He moved so the shower's water wasn't spraying any of them in the face. "You liked it, yeah?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Ummm hmmmm."

"Can you stand?" he asked her.

"She better," Parvati said as she turned and put her hands on the wall. "My turn."

Padma laughed. "I warned you Patils are horny. Once is never enough."

George lowered Padma to the tiles and she placed a shaking foot on the floor. Once she had her footing and George was sure she wasn't going to topple over, he turned his attention to the other girl in the cramped little space. Parvati was spread eagled against the shower wall, her arse presented to him, and she was looking over her shoulder at him with a hungry, expectant expression. The water cascaded over her back and ran in rivulets down the crack of her arse and through the dark black hair bracketing the chocolate and rose of her pussy. "Oh fuck, you are so hot, Parv," he told her.

"Then fuck me," she said and wiggled her arse at him.

Padma leaned against the wall next to her. She slid her hand down Parvati's belly to her pussy, ran her fingers between her sister's folds, and spread them apart. With a confident, wicked smile she grasped his cock and pulled him up against her sister's pussy. She rubbed the head of his cock along Parvati's wet entrance and then pushed him just inside her. George could feel Padma's fingers on either side of his cock. They were siding up and down over Parvati's pussy and around the shaft of his cock. He slid slowly but firmly all the way into Parvati until her tits were pressed against the wall of the shower.

"Goddammit, that's good!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Paddy. This is so different."

Padma looked at him with a hard smile. "Fuck her, George. Fuck her hard, just like you did me." He felt Padma pick up the pace as she rubbed her sister's clit. "You want him to fuck you?" she asked.

"Oh, God yes! Fuck me, George, Fuck me!"

"Happy to oblige," he said, and laughed.

Parvati's heart shaped arse bounced against him as he watched his cock pumping into her. Padma alternated rubbing her sister's clit and stroking his balls, all the while rubbing her hand between her own legs. Parvati whimpered loudly and came, spouting profanity. "Keep going, George," Padma said as she slipped between her sister and the wall. As George watched Padma pressed her breasts to her sister's and rubbed their nipples together. Parvati grabbed her and the two fell into a passionate kiss. George never stopped thrusting into Parvati. The two girls continued snogging and groping each other, Padma's fingers again found her sister's pussy and George's cock, and Parvati still had one hand on the wall for support, but the other was diddling her sister with abandon.

"Feels so good," Parvati said, panting. "Coming again! Oh shit!" He looked down just in time to see her slide three fingers into Padma and rub the heel of her hand hard on her sister's clit. Both girls shuddered and shook as they came again, then they melted to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Padma got to her knees and took George in her mouth. He fell against the shower wall when she started to take him all the way to the base of his cock and shake her head back and forth.

Parvati looked on in wonder. "How do you do that?" she asked in awe.

Padma pulled George's cock from her throat, and said, "Old sword swallowing trick." She took him again.

Parvati smiled. "You mean that thing Grandpa Bashier tried to teach us on that trip to India four years ago?"

Padma was delivering a glorious hand job in addition to the spectacular blow job and George was not really following their conversation.

Padma pulled from him again. "Tried to teach you; taught me." She laughed. "I got back from that trip and gave it a try on Anthony. He thought it was pretty fantastic, don't you agree, George?" She asked and swallowed him again.

"Guurggh," was all he could muster, and Padma laughed around him. His knees threatened to abandon him.

Padma smiled and turned to her sister. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's give him something to remember, come here."

Parvati got on her knees and sidled up to Padma who pulled her closer until their breasts were pressed together. George's eyes nearly popped from his head when Padma grabbed his cock and shoved it in the middle of their water doused tits. "Press them together like this," she instructed Parvati and with both hands on either side of her breasts she pushed them together against Parvati's until his cock was quite securely trapped between them. "Okay, George, fuck our tits."

He could not smile any harder. The water was flowing down between his cock and their breasts, and as he started to thrust between them it splashed them in the face, making them giggle. The sight, the squishing, sucking sound as his cock thrust in and out of the wonderful valley it found itself in, the girls' tittering laughter, and the occasional lick on his cockhead when it came far enough up for one or the other to reach all combined to bring him to the brink.

"He's about to come, isn't he?" He was pretty sure it was Parvati.

"Yeah," Padma said. "Come on our faces, George." She grasped his cock and started back on the great hand job. Both girls began to alternate sucking the head of his cock and that was all it took. Great gobs of white erupted from him and he shouted profanity at the tiled ceiling of the shower.

As he lay between two girls, the sun warming their skin, George remembered too. This pair of beautiful, special witches, cuddled against him in Padma's bed, had saved him from a life of misery. He might have got here by himself one day, but he had his doubts. He had been lost, and they had found him, rescued him, and he was eternally grateful. But it wasn't only that. He smiled wide as he remembered, and another wave of gratitude flowed though him. He would remember the previous night his entire life, and he knew it would be one of his most cherished memories. He had his arms around the girls, and their heads lay on his chest. It was heaven, but he was starting to think he shouldn't be wearing out his welcome. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when a hand found him. He couldn't tell which witch was wanking him, and he sniggered and shrugged when another hand joined the first.

This one's for you, my brother, he thought, and pulled Parvati up onto his chest.

_finis_


End file.
